thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Characters
Below is the list of characters on The Life of TheBrisbaneKid. Current Characters Sam Wilkes (2015 - Present Day) The protagonist that films his life day-by-day on his low quality video camera. The first few days is just him unpacking and preparing for what he assumes be the remainder of his life to be in Brisbane. He is currently the only characters that is filming or is in every episode of the show. He is 17 between Season 1 - 12, 18 since Season 12. Lynette Drummond (2015 - Present Day) This 58 (59 in Season 9/10) year old woman who moved down with Sam is the other character who has left John Wilkes due to his actions on 14th June. Her first few days is her preparing for the remainder of her life in Brisbane and away from her selfish former partner that she was with 19 years prior. BroJC (2015 - Present Day) This is one of Sam's siblings in the show. In the first episode, he didn't have any injuries. However, in the second and third episode, he was presented with an injured leg. He later announced in Season 4 Episode 16, that it was to match his "broken arm". However, Sam and Lyn had said that he didn't need to match his broken arm with a broken foot. John Wilkes (2015 - 2017) John Wilkes (or Psycho dad in 2015) is Sam's dad. He has appeared in various range of clips in episode 1 and again in all episodes of Season 7. His first appearance was in episode 1 with a variety of those clips available on "The Psycho Videos" channel. His first major appearance is Season 7 when he picks Sam up at the airport. To date, he is the oldest and the loneliest character in the show, although he is in regular contact with Sam every week. John continues to make appearances in 2016 and 2017. Ricky (2015 - 2016; 2017 - Present Day) Ricky is one of Sam's non-biological siblings. He left in 2016, although returning with BroJC in 2017. Carly (2017 - Present Day) This is BroJC's later girlfriend in the series. She was in the original series as a teenager. She departed from the show in October 2017, although returning to the series in January 2018. Former Characters MP (Mystery Person) (2016 - 2017) MP is Sam and BroJC's non-biological brother. He took over for Ricky. MP departed in 2017. Denise the Slut (2015) Denise makes one appearance in episode 10 with Gram1 (BroJC's dad). After Gram1 died, she left the show. She did not appear on the show after episode 10. Although she is mentioned in the July 2016 recordings, she has not appeared on the show. Gram1 (2015) This is BroJC's deceased dad. His only appearance was in episode 10 when Lyn, Sam, BroJC and Ricky enquired about the caravan and a much needed catch-up conversation between the three. Sis-A (2015 - 2017) This is BroJC's early girlfriend in the series. She was not revealed in the first episode however was in the second and third episode. She later announced that in late 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Since then, once time moves to her announcement, she will be cut out of the show.